Hermione's Choice
by ThisDayWillPass
Summary: First Person POV. Hermione's thoughts when Ron abandons Harry during the Horcrux Hunt.


He was termed as "' **_The Chosen One_**" by the wizarding world from the day he turned one. The most tragic incident of his life was celebrated throughout the world with great fanfare. The world heaved a sigh of relief when he, due to his mother's sacrifice, destroyed the Dark Lord. No one spared a thought for the poor orphan, as the euphoria of freedom and victory was too intoxicating. Packed off to his horrible relatives, to ensure a "normal childhood" , the place where he spent ten horrendous years of life, all this time he could have had a lovely upbringing,*if only* he'd have been adopted by someone else. His relatives starved him not only of food, but also love. His life was choreographed "**_For The Greater Good_**" by people who were supposed to lead the Light, instead of him.

His relatives ensured that he was hated by everyone, labeled a freak. Treated like dirt, pushed around and bossed over. But as patient sufferings bear hidden fruits, at the age of eleven, the wizarding world claimed its savior back with open arms. He started a new life, as if reborn, made two best friends and embarked upon a magical journey from Platform 9 ¾ . The initial years were rosy, as fun-filled as they could get, as if fate decided to make up to him for his pains.

But all of it was too good to last. At the end of his fourth year, the evil shadow of his past caught up. He witnessed murder of his fellow student, the resurrection of the Dark Lord and yet, he escaped, alive, if not unscathed. He warned the magical world about the Dark Lord's return, only to be ostracized by the community. His fifth year was hell, with hatred seething from others, to the loss of his last family member, his beloved godfather. He bore the humiliation and "**_I Shall Not Tell Lies_**" with a straight face, but Sirius' death unhinged him. The lost, abused boy was back. And yet, "**_For The Greater Good_**", he was sent back to his relatives.

When the truth *finally* got out, "**_The Dark Lord Returns_**", in came the amendments and the fake suck up shows by the wizarding population, as they realized, they neede a savior more than ever. He refused to indulge, tolerating the praises as he did the insults. The next year saw his best friends refusing to believe his suspicions, which were true, in the end. He witnessed his mentor's death, immobilized and helpless. Again, he broke. Again, he stood up. The next year, he made it his mission to hunt down the horcruxes, aided by his best friends. Dreary surroundings, depressing atmosphere and no head starts. Bad living conditions and worse food. Still, the boy tried. Because he was everyone's hope. Their only hope.

So, when you, Ronald, because of your insecurities, decided to abandon him, expecting me to choose you, I couldn't.

It wasn't the pity I felt for Harry that kept me by his side. It was his unfaltering loyalty, to me, to you and to the wizarding world, that stopped me.

Yes, I love you. But my love for Harry surpasses it. He's never had a mother, a sister or a girlfriend to care for him. I love him in all ways you can define love. I would protect him, die for him like Lily, I'd go one step further, I would kill for him.

I care for him as a sister for her brother, support him as his best friend, trust him and devote myself to him as a mother would. Sure, I alienated him during our sixth year, a deed that I regret profoundly. I'm trying to make amends by being with him in his time of need. You do realize that he'd be lost without us. And yet, you left. You took the last of my affections with you the second you disapparated.

You thought I chose him over you. In a way, I did. What would you do, in my place! Who would you choose? Your insensitive crush, with a perfect, if poor, childhood or the loving, loyal, but lost friend, who is incapable of hurting you! I feel safe with Harry. If I were to face the Dark Lord alone, my courage would falter. But with Harry by my side, I'd stay strong. I did not betray your trust, you chose your way, and I, mine.

So here I am, keeping watch outside the tent, with Harry asleep in my lap, sleeping peacefully, a tentative smile gracing his features, holding him tight, as if not to let even death snatch him from me, and I feel no guilt. If my actions translate into his smiles and peace, I would choose him, over and over, even if I were to choose between him and life itself.


End file.
